villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Ratigan's Thugs
Ratigan's Thugs are the henchmen of the criminal mind, Ratigan, and the secondary villains of the Disney's animated movie, The Great Mouse Detective. While, willingly, they serve the goals of the psycopath rat, it is assumed that they worked for him though fear, since Ratigan calls upon Felicia, as a means to end for them, should someone upset or fail Ratigan. Still, they support Ratigan's shemes even at the plotlines of the villains wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Builting a Giant Mouse Machine While the thugs physically don't appear, it is implied, that, along with Fidget, they built the Giant Mouse of Minsk, that sends Warren and his gang in the outskirts of the NIMH colony, much to Ratigan's excitement. Taking Control of the NIMH When Ratigan proclaims himself, king of the NIMH, his thugs were presented in the main hall, in which Ratigan explains the terms of his new rule to his citizens. However, the Mouse King, an old enemy of Ratigan, strikes and makes a final stand against the criminal mind. While the Mouse King sends his troops to seize Ratigan, the new king orders his thugs to take care of the mice. Witnessing the chaos in the main hall, the Mouse King sneaks in to kill Ratigan personally, although at the last second, Ratigan knocks off the King from a tower to his apparent demise. Victorious at last, Ratigan proclaims himself the new king of the NIMH. Disney Villains War Apparently, the thugs don't appear in this war. It is unknown where they habe been during Ratigan's new era in the first war. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War During the events of the first war, Ratigan and his thugs set a trap for the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice. When they succeed they take Lilo, one of the Gentlemice's allies, into hostage, while having Stitch, Lilo's pet and guardian, inot another seperate cell. However, when Lilo and Stitch break out from their cells, Ratigan orders his thugs to attack the heroes. After the end of the fight, it is unknown what happend to the thugs, since they didn't appear in the later events of the war. Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Ratigan's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Ratigan and Drake's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Rodents Category:Animal Villans Category:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Cruella and Kent Mansley Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar and Ratigan Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Cruella's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains war Category:Napoleon Alliance in Villains war Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains War Category:Tony Anselmo Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Ratigan's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Ratigan's Alliance in Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Vincent Grass Category:Michel Mella Category:Serge Lhorca Category:Cat R. Waul's and Ratigan's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains War (Disney Knight's)